Diamond Key
by MusicLovingEmo
Summary: Lucy came across a request where a celestial key is the reward. A Diamond Celestial Key. What is so special about this key and why does she want it so she can surprise Natsu with it? Love? NatsuxLucy, NaLu. Cover Image isn't mine!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! First off, if you are reading or going to read my fanfic on Twilight, I am attempting to update it soon. There is no excuse but I hit a small writer's block. Well I have returned but with a Fairy Tail fanfic. This has been going through my mind lately so…why not? Enjoy!**

Lucy's POV

As I was waking up, I felt a weight on my waist and heat against my back. Natsu. A few weeks ago I would have kicked him out of the bed and yelled, but things have changed. I snuggled further into Natsu's arms and rubbed Happy's head as he was sleeping on the same pillow as me. I thought back to a few weeks ago…

 _Flashback_

" _Luce! Hey Luce, what's for supper?" Natsu asked after he jumped through the window. "Aye," Happy said flying in after him. "Natsu! You can't just come in assuming you're welcomed and I have food." I yelled while blushing. I had just come out of the shower and all I had on was a towel. This wouldn't be as bad if I hadn't had a crush on him._

 _He sat down on the bed with his vest fully open. Opened up and showing of those defined abs… Stop drooling Lucy! "Okay, food is actually finishing up. Let me get dressed and then we can eat," I said. I had a feeling he was coming over, again, and started cooking earlier. I hope he likes it. Shut up, Lucy!_

 _I was turning around and heading back to the bathroom when Happy just had to speak, "Yeah Natsu, Lucy has to change because she's too fat for that towel!" Ooh that cat! Right before I shut the door I yelled back, "No fish for you Happy!" I chuckled as he said, "Whah! Lucy's mean!"_

 _I changed into my pajamas which consisted of short white shorts with thin black lines and a salmon off the shoulder top. I was brushing my hair when I realized that my outfit reminded me of a certain dragon slayer. I blushed again. Oh well, might as well get to the boys._

 _I stepped out, "Are you guys ready to eat? I have fire chicken and freshly caught fish." I said but stopped when I didn't see Happy. "Natsu, where's Happy? Natsu?" I asked again when he didn't answer me._

 _He was staring me, "Natsu?" That seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. "Huh? Oh hey Luce. I like your outf—I mean umm Happy said he wanted to see Carla before she and Wendy goes on a mission tomorrow. Fire chicken sounds great, let's eat." Is he blushing?_

 _After eating, I went to my bed and pulled the covers back ready to sleep. We had spent three hours talking after eating. Nothing important really, just talking with a mix of blushing from both of us. I got in and sat up; I knew Natsu would go out through the window so I didn't want to be in his way when he did._

" _Night, Natsu! I had a nice night" I said as he was crouching ready to jump through the window. He looked up at me and blushed. "Uh yeah, it was nice and great. Thanks, and I'll see you tomorrow at the guild. Night," he said and that's when everything happened in slow motion. As he jumped to perch on the windowsill, Happy came flying back in at the exact same time. With Happy flying so fast, he actually pushed Natsu who fell back on to my bed._

 _To catch himself, he turned and landed on top of me. I had closed my eyes when he fell and opened them when I felt his weight on me. When I opened my eyes, I realized that he was only and inch away from me. Cue the blush once again._

 _He also blushed and closed his eyes again while moving towards me. Was he about to…? I closed my eyes and felt heat against my lips. This is it when all of a sudden, "Oww! Natsu that hurts. You owe me a big fish now. Natsu? What are you…oh umm, I'll meet you at home. Bye Lucy!" Happy yelled out as he flew back out the window._

 _Natsu sat back up quickly. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry about the whole falling over thing. About the thing that was about to happen before Happy came flying in, well… Look Luce, we have been partners for a while now and I know that you like to keep things between up strictly partnership but lately I've been—!"_

 _I couldn't help it, for weeks I have been imaging this moment and I'll be damned if I let it be ruined by Happy. I reached up and grabbed his scarf which stopped him short. "Natsu, I feel the same way. I have for a while now, but I wasn't sure about how you felt. In fact, Natsu, I like you. I mean really like—" This time I was shut up by Natsu or rather, his lips._

 _His lips were everything I imagined and more. They were so warm and molded to mine so easily. He tasted like a perfect summer, a campfire set under the stars, how appropriate. How was he so good at this?_

 _I let out a small moan as he deepened the kiss. As he did, I moved my right hand to the back of his head and tangled my fingers within his salmon locks. He continued to kiss me an kept one hand on bed holding himself up while the other wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him. I never wanted this moment to stop._

 _We continued kissing for what felt like hours but was really just a few minutes. After doing so, Natsu lay down next to me and held me while I rested my head on his chest. We talked for about 2 hours until we realized it was really late and Happy was still waiting for Natsu. We kissed once more before he left to head back home._

 _End of Flashback_

I stretched out as much as I could and tried to wake Natsu. "Natsu, Natsu I need to get up," I said trying to escape his grip. "Luce, five more minutes," he grumbled tightening his grip. Looks like I won't be going to the guild early this morning. I brought Happy towards me, if I was going to be incased, so was he. "Lushi…" he mumbled but snuggled closer to my chest.

I woke again later to a kiss. I turned over to find Natsu already awake and freshly showered. I pouted, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Also, what is burning?" I asked starting to grown concerned. Natsu's eyes widened and he ran towards my kitchenette, "Happy! You let the bacon burn" he yelled. Well there went breakfast.

I got up and went to join them in the kitchen which looked like a mess. I was getting angry when Natsu turned around. Happy was throwing away what I assume was the burnt bacon and Natsu had a shy smile on his face, "Sorry about this Luce. I was trying to cook a nice breakfast for you after you went through all the trouble of supper last night." My anger quickly faded away, "It's okay guys, accidents happen. Thank you for trying and cleaning up. How about we go get breakfast from the guild instead," I smiled.

Happy looked at Natsu and then back to me, "Lushi, we were actually going to fishing since we haven't for a few weeks. But we can go after breakfast—" he said. I understood then, fishing is a bonding experience between them and they haven't had the chance since we were on a particularly long mission. I knew that they needed this time together.

I went up to Happy and held him in a cradle position in my arms. I rubbed his head and leaned against the counter, "Don't worry about it you guys. I know you two haven't been fishing in a while and understand. You guys go on and I'll head over to the guild." I said smiling at them.

Natsu was finishing up the cleaning when he walked towards me a wrapped his arms around me. "Are you sure, Luce? We can always go tomorrow," he said worried. I reached up and kissed him to shut him up. I smiled at him, "Don't worry Natsu, but I do have a request for you guys. Catch me a few fish and I'll cook them for supper. We will have a big feast, just the three of us. Are you guys up for the challenge?" I teased.

Natsu stepped back smiling, showing his dragon slayer fangs. "Oh, yeah! I'm all fired up! What do you say Happy?" he said back to his exuberant self. "Aye!" came from the little blue fuzz ball between us. I let Happy go with a kiss to his head and then kissed Natsu again before watching them leap out of my window. I smiled watching them take off and went to get ready for the day.

After entering the guild hall and eating breakfast provided from Mira, I walked up to the request board. My rent is due soon and I only have a portion, hopefully I can find a mission where Natsu may not destroy everything. As I scanned the board, I froze on a special request.

I ripped the request off the board and made sure I read it right, _Wanted: Mages to defeat 2 monsters_. The mission was ordinary, but the reward was what captivated me, _Reward: 600,000 jewels! If a Celestial Mage is present, there is an added bonus of a Diamond Celestial Key!_

A _Diamond Celestial Key_? I have always thought that it was a myth. It can't be. I grabbed the request and went to find Mira to confirm the request.

"Mira? Mira!" I called looking for her. I ran to the bar and saw her grabbing a keg, most likely for Cana. "Lucy, is everything okay?" she asked concerned. I showed her the request, "Mira, is this a legit request?" I asked her wanting it to be true.

She glanced at the request, "This one? Yes, it came in this morning and the client seemed in need of real help. Do you want this one for you and Natsu?" she asked. I couldn't believe that this was real. "Thank you, Mira. However, I can't take Natsu. I want this to be a surprise for him." She looked confused but said it was okay.

I turned away from Mira and began looking for a team to take with me for help. I spotted just the girls, Levy and Wendy. I walked towards Wendy and Carla who were saying goodbye to Romeo.

"Hello Wendy, Carla, how are you guys?" I asked sitting down with them. "Hello, Lucy-chan! Carla and I were thinking about taking a request. We need just a few more jewels for our rent," she said. Carla sipped her tea, "Yes, we're only need about 10,000 jewels but are also looking for extra spending money," she said.

I smiled, "Well I think I have the perfect solution! This request is for 600,000 jewels, so if I can get Levy to join, that 200,000 jewels apiece! What do you say?" I asked them. Both Wendy's and Carla's face lit up. "Oh, Lucy-chan, that sounds amazing! But, why isn't Natsu-san coming along?" she asked tilting her head curiously.

I blushed, thinking about the reason. "Well, the reward is not only the jewels, but also a special key for Celestial Wizards. If this key is what I think it is, than I want to surprise Natsu with it. I will explain the details on the way there," I said hoping they will agree to accompany me.

Wendy looked at Carla, "That sounds amazing. What do you think Carla, do you want to come along?" she asked looking exciting. Carla had a small smile, "Well the reward does sound nice…Alright, I'm in," she said.

"Thank you so much. We leave tomorrow morning at first train. I have to go ask Levy if she will come as well," I said as I left to find her.

It didn't take long to find Levy; she was sitting with Gajeel and Lily. When will they realize they are perfect together? Well, it did take a while for me and Natsu to admit we liked each other.

"Hey guys," I said sliding into the booth next to Levy. Gajeel grunted, "Bunny-girl," and ate a few bolts. "Hello Lucy," Lily greeted and smiled when I gave him a kiwi which he ate immediately. Levy smiled at me, "Lu-chan! What's up girl?"

I couldn't help but smile at her perkiness. "I was actually wondering if you would like to join me on a mission with Wendy and Carla tomorrow. It's 600,000 jewels for defeating 2 monsters, plus a celestial key," I said hoping she would agree.

"Certainly Lu! I would love to go on a mission with you girls. Natsu isn't coming with you?" she asked. Again, I blushed. This caught the attention of both Levy and Gajeel, Lilly ignored me eating away at his kiwi. "Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Well you see, the celestial key is why I don't want Natsu to come. I don't want to say why right now because of listening ears, but I can explain later. This key, if it is real, I want to surprise Natsu with it," I said hoping this would placate her for now.

This seemed to appease her, "Ooh, is it a lovers key Lu-chan? Oh my, is it?" she asked when I blushed even harder. "Gee-hii." Gajeel. I turned and snapped at him, "Shut it you bucket of bolts!" Gajeel snorted, "Nice bunny-girl, get that from your boyfriend, flame-brain," he replied. I stuck my tongue out at him, mature Lucy, and turned myself to face Levy, "So, what do you say Levy?" I asked her.

She winked, "I'll be there at first train Lu-chan!" I was so happy, I jumped up and hugged her, "Thank you so much Levy! I better go and break it to Natsu now. See you tomorrow!" I said as I headed for the guild.

 **A/N: So…Like it? Should I continue it? Leave me your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to those who have read and enjoyed my story so far! I greatly appreciate the follows and favs. I didn't put this in the first chapter but I think it is implied, I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, Natsu and Lucy would be together already! :D**

Lucy's POV

I had just returned to my apartment after leaving the guild. I had made a stop by the markets to pick up some additional items for the fish Natsu and Happy hopefully caught. I had just opened my door when I heard it.

"And then the dragon reached for the princess who was on the verge of—oh, hi Lushi!" Happy said with a frightened expression on his face. He better be scared, I have told them about reading my story!

Natsu who was laying on the bed listening to Happy turned my way. "Hiya, Luce! We caught plenty of fish and already cleaned it for you," he said smiling. He must not see the tick marks above my head. I was trying to stay calm, "How many times do I have to tell you guys, don't read my story. I promised Levy that she—" I was stopped short by Natsu's lips, Mavis did he taste good. Any anger I was feeling quickly faded away and I forgot what I was even mad about.

When we finally broke apart, panting, Natsu rested his forehead against mine. I opened my eyes and was met with beautiful onyx eyes. I can't believe he's mine… "So Luce, ready to start cooking up some of the fish we caught earlier?" and there's the Natsu I know.

I sighed at his eagerness for food, "Of course. By the way, after we eat I want to talk to you guys about something. Let's get started first though." I said walking towards the kitchen after a quick kiss.

We had just finished eating when I began cleaning. Happy was passed out on the table after eating about 6 fishes. How he can eat so many, I'll never understand. Natsu on the other hand, I understand how he ate the rest of the fish.

I loaded the washer, "Hey, Luce, you only had a fish and a half. Aren't you hungry?" asked Natsu. Of course he would think my portion is a drop in the bucket. "Oi Natsu, you know that I don't have a heavy appetite like you," I said while smiling at him. He just laughed and got up to clean the table.

After cleaning up dinner, I grabbed Happy who was still sleeping and we walked to my bed. I crawled on the bed and set the little ball of blue fluff into a comfortable position and began rubbing him. As he was purring, Natsu gathered on the bed and sat against the windowsill.

He smiled a little at Happy and then spoke, "So what's up Luce? You mentioned you wanted to talk after dinner." I didn't want to meet his eyes just yet, I was afraid what would come out if I did.

I took a deep breath while continuing to rub Happy, "Well, there was this request on the board and I wanted to take it." I paused but before I could continue Natsu spoke up. "That's all? Geez Luce, you made it sound like something different. You know Happy and I are always up for a mission. So what kind of mission are we—" I finally looked up at Natsu.

"Natsu, wait. There's more. This mission…I asked Levy, Wendy, and Carla to accompany me. Just us girls. I hope you're not too upset but it's for a good reason. Natsu?" I asked. I was a little worried because he looked a little hurt. No, Natsu!

He spoke quietly, looking out the window and not at me, "Oh, is this because I destroy everything? I try not to Lucy, I really don't. It's just in my nature to go a little overboard." I tried to keep the tears away; I had to set this right. I couldn't leave without making things right between us.

I cupped his cheek and forced him to look at me. I smiled softly, "Natsu, it's not you. Believe it or not, I kind of sort of like your destructive side. Yeah we lose money sometime, but it's more fun when we are together, reward or no. The reason for a girl's mission is the reward. Along with a hefty supply of jewels, there is also a celestial key. A special key. If we complete the mission, I gain another celestial key. It is no ordinary key, but I can't tell you what it does until I know for sure it's the real deal. I will give you a clue though," I leaned over and kissed him.

The kiss was warm like always. I loved how we molded together as if we were one. We continued kissing for a few minutes, only coming up for air. Those at the guild usually see Natsu as a little dense, and he can be sometimes. He's different however when it comes to us, he just knows.

We separated and I opened my eyes to meet his gorgeous eyes, he breathed out, "I understand, Luce. Just come back safely to me. You're everything to me, a friend, mate, and lover. As a dragon slayer, I will always be possessive of my mate but I trust you. Be careful, oh and another thing. I don't think I understood the clue well enough, could you go into more detail?" he asked with a smirk. I giggled and gladly went in for another clue.

Natsu, Happy, and I had just arrived at the guild when we were met by an unusual site. Levy and Gajeel were talking and Lily was nowhere in sight. I kept watching and noticed both of them blushing; oh I am so grilling her on this. I was about to continue in as if we hadn't noticed them but oh no, a blue cat just had to speak. "They liiiiike each other," Happy rolled out and effectively broke the two lovebirds out of their trance.

Levy turned to me and blushed a deeper red whereas Gajeel sneered, "Oi you fleabag! Go mind your own business!" he yelled out. I giggled as Happy flew around the room claiming that Gajeel was being mean. Natsu however ran towards Gajeel and punched him. Not even 5 minutes into the day and Natsu already began a fight. Sigh, just another day.

I went to a table and called over Levy, "Hey Lev, come on over. Are you ready?" I asked her getting excited. Levy bounded over with a smile, "I am so ready Lu-chan! A girl's only mission, I can't wait," she said.

I smiled back at her, "I know I'm excited too. I was a little worried about telling Natsu but he understands. I hope this key is what it is supposed to be," I said while watching the boys fight it out.

Levy eyed the guys as well, "Don't worry Lu-chan, everything will work out. I can't wait until Wendy and Carla get here so you can explain what kind of key it is." As she was finishing up, both Wendy and Carla came in.

They walked up to us, "I can't to find out too. Good morning Lucy-chan, Levy-chan. We're ready whenever you are," Wendy said smiling. "Yes, I have to say, even I am excited about this girl's mission, it would be nice to go on a mission without a certain tom-cat hovering," Carla said. It was hard taking her serious when she was watching Happy fly around and trying to hide her blush behind a cup of tea. Levy, Wendy, and I just giggled knowing better

After a few more minutes talking and making sure we had everything, we were ready to go. I walked up to Natsu who was still fighting, when had Gray joined in? "Natsu, we're leaving," I said hoping to catch his attention. A few seconds later he came out of the scuffle.

Natsu smiled and pulled me into a hug, "Remember, be careful Luce. Love you and I'll see you in a few weeks. I expect a big meal with all the jewels you'll bring back. And don't worry, I'll keep your bed warm." I couldn't help but smile at him, "Love you too, Natsu," I reached up and kissed him.

I turned to walk out with the girls when I turned back, "Bye Happy! I'm trusting you to keep Natsu out of trouble!" I yelled while giggling. As the doors shut, I head an "Aye" followed by a "Hey!" My boys…

We walked to the train station and after we got settled we relaxed, "Alright girls, let's get this started. I'm all fired up!" I said, smiling as we headed off.

"Okay, Lu-chan, out with it. What's up with this diamond celestial key that you wouldn't tell us about before?" Levy asked after we talked for a few hours. I had honestly forgot about that, "Oh, yeah. Okay so this key was always a rumor among celestial wizards. No one actually believed it existed." I started off.

 **A/N: So…Like it? Leave me your thoughts! Next chapter, the key will be explained!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to those who have read and enjoyed my story so far! I greatly appreciate the follows and favs. I was hoping to update sooner but I graduated college and then got a job so I'm excited to be working! I will not give up on this story. I am just trying to write the story in my mind to see how it plays out in order to decide what I want to write.**

 **I didn't put this in the first chapter but I think it is implied, I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, Natsu and Lucy would be together already! :D**

Lucy's POV

" _Okay, Lu-chan, out with it. What's up with this diamond celestial key that you wouldn't tell us about before?" Levy asked after we talked for a few hours. I had honestly forgot about that, "Oh, yeah. Okay so this key was always a rumor among celestial wizards. No one actually believed it existed." I started off._

I sat back getting comfortable and continued, "A diamond celestial key was said to have been created by a celestial princess and her partner, a very strong mage long, long ago. The key was made from the bond that the two mages had formed, love. A diamond was used in the creation since it is virtually unbreakable, like their love for each other." I paused taking out a book from my bag. I flipped through it looking for the image of the key.

I turned the book towards the girls, "This is what the rumored key is said to look like. The handle is shaped similar to Aquarius' and Aries' with a heart. Unlike the Zodiacs, the gold rim if filled in by a diamond. The illustration shows that the base of key is a blank slate of gold. This will change with the key holder."

I was putting the book up when Wendy spoke, "What do you mean the base will change with the key holder. I thought the keys didn't change." Levy and Carla looked curious as well.

I blushed, "Okay, so the key was created with magic like the rest, but the diamond key was the only one to be created with love as well. Because of this, the key came with…prerequisites basically. Anyone can hold the key, but not everyone can wield its power. To be able to use the diamond key, the holder must truly be in love. It was created with love and will be used by love."

Before I could continue, Levy interjected, "If this diamond key can only be activated through love, then why didn't Natsu come? Shouldn't he be here to help the key change into its new form?"

"Well, he doesn't have to technically be there. You see as celestial mages, we make contracts based on our words. It's why I always vow to keep my promises. The biggest promise anyone can make is in fact true love. So if this diamond key truly exists, then it should be able to sense the love that I have for Natsu and mold into his representation." I noticed the looks I was given so before I was interrupted, I continued on.

"By molding into his representation, I mean infusing his magic as well. So the base which is currently a blank slate, I feel that there is a high chance that it will mold into a flame of sorts. He is a fire dragon slayer after all. The key will also be able to attach itself to a source of infinite flames.

"With infinite flames, it can be called on to help Natsu and I in battle. Levy, do you remember when you said you used your solid script magic to help Gajeel? By creating iron?" Levy blushed deeply and nodded her head. "The iron helped Gajeel re-energize because it was his element. The same can help with Natsu. I will be able to call upon the infinite flames to summon fire when he needs it. More than that though, I can will the flames to help myself in battle as well."

Putting my hand on my chin I tried to think, "Well, I don't really know what else to say at this point. Do you guys have any questions?" I asked looking at the girls. At that moment, all three hands shot up. _Oh, boy._

 **A/N: So…Like it? Leave me your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What is this?! Two chapters within the same month?! Only 9 days 0.0 Well since I am almost at my data limit I have been offline line and had time to write. In fact I have 2 more chapters that need editing. But you won't be getting those so quick :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

Almost instantaneously, every hand shot up. I should have expected this kind of response.

"Levy?" I asked. She seemed hesitant but curious, "You said the celestial key would be able to intertwine Natsu's magic because of your love. How strong does that love have to be in order to fuse the magic at such a wide distance?"

Wendy and Carla looked curious as well. This made me blush since this would be the first time I'm admitting my true feelings to anyone. "At this distance, true love or soul mates. I love Natsu and know it's not a passing crush because of this," I said while removing the black cuff I have been wearing that was similar to Natsu's.

Under the cuff was an imprint of a red dragon curled around. When I revealed the mark, the girls gasped. "Lu-chan!" "Lucy-san" "Oh, my" the last which came from Carla. I ran my fingers over the mark on my left wrist. "So this is a mate's mark." Again I was interrupted by everyone.

Wendy's eyes widened, "Natsu-san gave you a mate's mark?! So that means..." she trailed off blushing the color of Erza's hair. "Tch, such an inappropriate topic. But still..." Carla said looking at me expectedly while sipping a cup of tea that magically appeared.

Levy looked from me to the mark to Wendy and to Carla. "Lu? What's a mate's mark and why did Carla say it was an inappropriate topic?" she asked curiously.

I smiled thinking about what the mark did mean. "As you know, dragon slayers take on dragon traits. One of many happens to be mating rituals. When a dragon meets their mate, they are instinctively bound to each other. Once the two recognize and accept the union, the dragon claims his or her mate intimately. After the union, the dragon marks their mate in their representation. Since Natsu is a fire dragon slayer, my mark is red. My imprint also feels warm to the touch..." I kind of trailed off mesmerized by my mark, smiling.

"Um Lu-san, I understand why the dragon is red, but why is its eye a beautiful blue color?" Wendy asked unsurely.

Blue? I don't remember seeing it. I brought my wrist closer in observance. Huh, the eye was blue. "I'm not sure actually, but I do agree that it is a beautiful shade of blue. It's seems familiar though...don't you think?" I asked them holding out my wrist to let them see.

We stared at the mark trying to place it. It was Carla who broke us out of our concentration. "Does this color really not ring any bells?" she asked almost condescendingly. We looked at her confused and shook our heads. Carla turned to look out the window but there was a faint blush on her cheeks. She cleared her throat but still spoke softly, "That blue eye is the same color as Happy's fur, not that I pay attention or anything."

Levy, Wendy, and I looked shocked. We all looked back to the mark and noticed she was right. "So you're telling me, that this mated mark is not only representing me and Natsu, but also that fur ball Happy?!"

"Aye sir!" what the?!

 **A/N: Review and the next one just might come along very soon!**

 **-P.S. No Beta….so yeah. But hey, misteaks happen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! It's that time again...updating time :) Sorry that it has been a little while but here we are. Also I am publishing a one-shot late tonight or early morning so watch for that!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail :(**

* * *

Was that Happy?! Why would he be here? Is Natsu here too? Wait, where is Happy? "Happy, where are you? Come on out, you've blown you're cover "I said looking around for him.

"Aye sir, I'm right behind you. You beautiful ladies probably couldn't see me because of big o'l Lucy!" Happy said coming in to view eating a fish. I swear I saw a tear drop in the fish's eye.

"Keep it up runt and I'll ban you from my fridge," I threatened while picking him up and setting him on my lap. "Now, why are you here and is Natsu with you? If so, where is he?" I questioned him.

Happy snuggled into my chest, "Natsu thought that since you were on a girls only mission, the guys should go on a guy's only mission. Something manly. We're heading out to beat 1700 bandits!" he explained while puffing out his chest.  
The girls and I were shocked. There were other guys are here too? Before I could, Levy asked the question we were all thinking.

"So you guys are on a mission? Who all are with you and Natsu?" she asked while blushing. Way to be subtle Levy, should have just asked about Gajeel.

Happy snickered, "Gajeel is here too Levy. So is Gray. Sadly Natsu and Gajeel are...out of commission right now. And Gray was knocked out after Gajeel hit him for making fun of the dragon slayers."

I rubbed Happy's head who was beginning to fall asleep himself. Before he could though, Wendy spoke, "Happy two questions. First, how did you know we were here and second, what do you know about the mate's mark?"  
Happy picked his head up, "Oh, well they both kind of go together. Lushi, you know how you and Natsu are connected though that mark on your wrist?" he asked. I looked at my mark, "Yeah, we can sense each other" I said.

Happy grabbed my wrist and pulled it down to him as if to inspect it. "Well I guess you could say so am I! This is so cool, I have a sort of have a claim on you too Lucy. Go fetch me a fish wench" he said with a smile as big as the boys' appetites.

I snatched him up by the nape of his neck, "What did you call me flea bag? And what do you mean you 'sort of have a claim on me'?" I said giving him a shocked but angry look.  
Happy started trembling a little. "I was just kidding about the wench thing. You know, ha ha? And well...since I am connected to Natsu in all ways but blood, I am kind of part of him. We're partners till the end after all. A package deal. So it only makes sense that when he claimed you I was also intertwined within this mated thing."

We all sat in awe of what Happy said. He was right though. Happy is just as important in our group as anyone else.

I always did think of Happy in a son kind of way. I am the only one who can give him a bath and live to tell the tale. I also let him stay over without saying anything when he was sick last winter. Even Natsu couldn't give him his medicine.

I began recalling other memories of little Happy and me moments. I think the best memory was when my heat went out this past winter. The guys stayed and we all  
snuggled around Natsu to absorb his heat. Natsu and I lay facing each other with his arms draped around my waist. Between us, I had Happy in my arms.

I felt tears begin to gather. Happy tears. Darn that cat for making me emotional. That's it, I needed to see Natsu.

I stood up abruptly, bringing Happy with me. Hugging him like a stuffed toy, I spoke to the girls. "I'll be back before the train arrives at our destination. Happy, where is Natsu?" I asked him.

Happy looked confused as to what I wanted but pointed behind me.

* * *

 **A/N: In case you didn't read above...I have a one-shot coming up within the next few hours :D Just need a title and one final read over...Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to those who have read and enjoyed my story so far! I greatly appreciate the follows and favs. I think it is implied, but I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, Natsu and Lucy would be together already! :D**

As I was walking to the train cart behind us, I was swaddling Happy and rubbing his belly. He seemed to like it as he was purring up a storm.

After a few moments, I finally came to a door that was shut with the shades down. I was about to pass it until I heard gagging behind it. Yep, this was the one. I opened the door, not really surprised as to what I was seeing.

Each dragon slayer was on their own seat lying down. They were both pale and trying to fight back the urge to hack up breakfast.

Gray was on the ground out cold. Without a shirt. Damn, Gajeel must have hit him pretty hard for him to still be out. Well, I know first-hand how hard he hits. Ouch.  
I went inside the cart and sat Happy down on the window. He had fallen asleep when I found the guys. Moving towards Natsu, I lifted his head and scooted myself under him. Laying his head down in my lap, I began running my fingers through his salmon locks.

After a few minutes of running my fingers through his hair, Natsu finally calmed down. He quit gagging and began relaxing, then falling asleep. I couldn't help but smile. I can't believe that I found someone I truly love.

Younger, I had always wanted a prince charming. Someone who would accept me and would always love me, no matter what.

Father always frowned upon magic using and fighting, even mom. She would teach me all about the Celestials and how to appreciate them. I'm thankful everyday to  
have had her teach me.

Now I realize, that what I didn't need a prince charming. I need a crazy dragon slayer to bring me out. He is so carefree and happy. I think if I ever run into Bora again, I'll thank him for pretending to be Salamander.

About an hour later Happy stirred awake. He stood up and walked the ledge of the window towards me. "Lushi, can you help me wake everyone? We're getting off at the next stop" he asked me. Smiling at him, "Sure Happy."  
I began shaking Natsu gently trying not to shake him back into his motion sickness. "Natsu, you have to get up. You have to wake up now or you can't beat up people and destroy stuff" I said. Apparently those were the magical words.

Natsu popped up, "What? I fell asleep on the train? That never happens unless Luce is here" he said confused and dazed.

I giggled at his confused face which caused him to whip his head towards me. "Lucy! What are you doing here?!" he practically shouted at me.

Smiling, "The same as you guys. I didn't know we were on the same train until Happy found me" I said as he sat up.  
"How did Happy know you were on board?" he asked. I showed him my wrist, "Apparently Happy has a claim to me as well Natsu. You aren't the only male now" I said teasingly and pointed to the eyes of the mark.

He grabbed my wrist, "Oi Happy, paws of my woman!" he said while turning towards Happy.

While we had been talking, Happy had been trying to wake Gajeel. He wasn't having the easiest time. Happy was hovering over Gajeel trying to pull him up. He tried numerous attempts but on the last try, Gajeel swiped at Happy. As a result, Happy fell and before he could stop himself, he landed on Gray. Hard.  
Gray shot up in pain and as a reflex began throwing punches. Luckily I was able to grab Happy by his green bag and took him out of Gray's line of contact. However, that punch meant for Happy was heading straight for Gajeel!

*THWACK*

Gajeel's red eyes snapped open, menacingly.

Natsu, Happy and I all shared a similar thought as Gray's face paled. Oh shit, Gray's dead.

 **A/N: So…Like it? Leave me your thoughts! Next chapter in progress**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to those who have read and enjoyed my story so far! I greatly appreciate the follows and favs. I am sorry for my long absence and actually have no excuse. So since I can't use any mobile data and work has been cancelled due to the weather, I decided it would be the best time to update my stories. Once I have enough data to safely use, this chapter will be posted…so if you are reading this then I have data again :D**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail**

Previously:

 _*THWACK*_ __

 _Gajeel's red eyes snapped open, menacingly._ __

 _Natsu, Happy and I all shared a similar thought as Gray's face paled. Oh shit, Gray's dead._

As Gray realized what he had done, Gajeel began rising from his seat. His anger must have oversighted his motion sickness. Not wanting to be a witness to Gray's impending doom, I shoved Natsu and Happy out the train cart and shut the door. _I hope Gajeel doesn't kill him for Juvia's sake._

We began walking, looking for an empty room when we heard a loud crunch. The three of us all cringed not looking back. _That did not sound pleasant, poor Gray._

Natsu slid a door open and peeked in, "This one is empty guys." I shut the door behind us and sat down. "Natsu, you can lay your head down if you're feeling queasy again" I said while patting my lap.

Not one to miss an opportunity, he quickly fell into my lap and closed his eyes. Happy sat on the other bench across from us, "You liiiiiiike each other." Even though it was true, we both still blushed.

Natsu looked up at me and smiled, "Yeah buddy, we do."

Changing the topic, I ran my fingers though his hair and spoke, "Hey Natsu, what made you guys decide to take a 'manly' mission?"

He just shrugged, "Well you girls were going out on a mission so we just decided to take one as a time waster. Elfman was saying how manly everything was so we turned it into a competition really. Whoever takes down the most bandits gets to control the other two for a whole day! I can't wait to get the stripper and bucket of bolts to feed me fire food" he said with a wicked grin. _Mavis, help the guys if Natsu wins this competition._

I just smiled at him, "Well you can do it Natsu, and you're undefeatable!" _It's true…but I think any girlfriend would boost their boyfriend's ego a little._

We both began to fall asleep when Happy's ears perked up. Tucking his half eaten fish away he stood up, "Aye Natsu, our stop is next. We have to go make sure Gray is still alive."

Natsu and I both jumped up, _How could we have forgotten about Gray?! He may not even be alive anymore!"_ We ran to the guy's cart and slung the door open just as the train came to a halt.

In front of us was a beaten and bruised Gray who was passed out once again on the floor. _Thank Mavis, he's still breathing._ Gajeel had a few bruises but nowhere as severe as Gray. He was also passed out; I think his motion sickness caught up to him again.

Wanting to be delicate in picking up Gray, I bent down to help him up. Of course, Natsu being….Natsu, he just grabbed Gray by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the cart. _Alrighty then, I guess I have to wake Gajeel. Mavis help me now._

Luckily I didn't get a chance to wake up the iron beast. Right as I was reaching to wake him, Patherlilly walked into the cart with his little arms full of kiwis. He looked shocked to see me then looked at Gajeel. He quirked his eyebrow, "Since I saw Salamander dragging Gray out, it's safe to assume the two went at it? May I ask what happened?"

Not really wanting to explain the whole story since the guys have to get off I just said, "Let's just say that Gray's punch did not come to a sudden halt hehe" while sweatdropping. Lilly just smirked, "I'll take care of Gajeel, you girls just go and have fun. Also, if you don't mind, tell Levy we both said hey."

Walking out of the cart, "No problem, you guys have fun."

I began walking back to the girls cart when a hand grabbed my wrist suddenly and spun me around. "Hey what the—Natsu?! You startled me. Aren't you supposed to be getti—" I was cut off by the sudden kiss from my very own dragon slayer. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. After what felt like minutes, we both broke away for air. I opened my eyes a looked up at Natsu. He just smiled, "You didn't think I would leave without a kiss did ya'? Take care Luce!" Like that, he was off the train. _Gosh do I love him_.

Happy flew by me, "Aye, take care mo—Lucy!" _Is Happy blushing?_

Once the train began moving, I snapped out of whatever trance I had been in and walked back to the girl's cart. Sliding the door open, I was met with 6 pairs of mischievous eyes. Blushing, I went in and sat next to Levy.

It was quiet for a few seconds, "So…anymore questions about the key?" All the girls, Carla included began laughing. "What? Did I miss something?" I asked confused.

Carla was the first to regain her composure, "nothing child, just that you've been gone a good while and came back with swollen lips. My, my, what a bad example you are setting for our Wendy." While she tried to sound serious, she couldn't hide her smirk.

After everything had calmed down, the girls began answering questions again.

Wendy began, "Lucy-san, does this diamond key have any more attributes that you are aware of?" I reached into my bag and pulled the book from earlier out.

"Actually, this book has described other powers the diamond key is rumored to have, but does not outright say what they are. For instance, this note says 'The bearer of the diamond key will also wield the gift to produce their lover's specialty in celestial form. For this to proceed, the key must first be bonded with the love and lover's ability' there is more, but unfortunately this translation I am unfamiliar with. I was hoping Levy could help me with the translating." I finished.

Levy grabbed the book from my hand, "No problem Lu-chan, I can probably have this deciphered by the time we reach our destination." With that she on her magic glasses and began decoding the words.

While she was doing that, Carla broke the silence. "Lucy, if this key has been lost for many years, why has no one come forth with it until now?"

I sat back in my seat, "Honestly, I have no clue Carla. It could be the family just happened to upon it through inheritance or completely by chance. When I saw the request, I just had to go after it and see for myself."

Carla placed her cup of tea down, "I admire your determination Lucy. Just like that dragon slayer of yours; it's certainly a trait both of you share." I could help but tease her back, "You mean like the determination that Happy has by constantly giving you fish?" Carla blushed and looked away muttering something.

We all giggled at her blushing face. _She liiiiikes Happy!_

The train had come to a final stop signaling that we have reached our destination. Each of us grabbed our bags and got off the train. As we began walking to the requestor's home, Levy gave me back my book.

She took off her glasses and placed them back in her purse, "I finished translating the text Lu-chan. It was a language that is uncommon today, but luckily I learned this specific language during an early Shadow Gear mission."

I grabbed Levy and hugged her, "Thank you so much Levy. You have no idea how much this means to me. I can't wait until I get the key. Let's go girls!" We were all pumped for the mission and couldn't wait until we got our reward.

 **A/N: So…Like it? Leave me your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to those who have read and enjoyed my story so far! I greatly appreciate the follows and favs. I have also skipped the fighting part because I don't think I can write a good fight scene…sorry guys! Also...please forgive me for neglecting this story!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail**

Previously:

 _I grabbed Levy and hugged her, "Thank you so much Levy. You have no idea how much this means to me. I can't wait until I get the key. Let's go girls!" We were all pumped for the mission and couldn't wait until we got our reward._

We had just finished wrangling up the bandits when the requestor, Mr. Pembroke, walked up with the town guards.

"Thank you so much ladies for all of your help. These guys have certainly been tricky ones to catch. Doesn't help that this one here is able to use invisibility" he said while pointing to the youngest of the gang. He had been trying to turn invisible but luckily Levy had a pair of magic cancelling handcuffs. _I will have to ask why she has them later…_

I put my whip away and walked up the Mr. Pembroke, "It was not trouble at all for Fairy Tail sir. We're just happy to be able to help you out" I said.

The town guards began hauling the guys off when Mr. Pembroke pulled a bag out of his coat pocket. "Here you girls go 600,000 jewels as promised. Not going to lie girls, when I first heard that Fairy Tail mages had taken the request, I was worried about the infamous destruction. But you girls have certainly proved me wrong haha. Also as promised, a diamond celestial key for your Miss Lucy."

Not wanting to seem too anxious for the reward, I took them from him and handed the satchel of money to Levy while holding on to the key. "Thank you so much Mr. Pembroke. If I may ask though, how is it that you came into possession of the diamond key?" I asked.

He simply smiled, "Well Miss, it was completely by chance. When my wife and I moved into this house many years ago, there was a few things leftover from the previous family. We went through everything but never saw this key. Recently, my children were playing in the attic and found this box hidden in the groove of a board. There was the key. We know of no celestial mages so we placed it in the mission request as an additional reward. I hope you are able to find use in it Miss. Have a good day now." With that, we got into his buggy and drove off.

I turned to the girls who were all smiling at me. "Try the key!" they all yelled at me. I smiled at them, "How about we try this new key back at the hotel. We don't know what will happen." I said giddy about the key myself.

We walked back to the hotel and after finishing dinner changed into our pajamas. Moving the furniture to the edge of the room, we cleared the center of the room.

I stood up, "Okay girls, let's see what this key can do. Levy, the book please," I asked. She handed me the book and written the translation down so I could read it aloud in English.

I held the key straightforward and began speaking, "From the stars of the heavenly night, to the love defined by the two's hearts, I call forth the powers of the diamond celestial key in order to bound the internal love of a celestial mage and a ( _fill in with lover's magic_ ) fire dragon slayer!"

Finishing the scripture, a golden circle formed below me filled with magical powers. Suddenly, I was surrounded by a golden ray of stars which began flowing around me. I could hear the girls call my name in worry, but was unable to respond. I brought my arms to my face unsure of what was happening when everything just stopped. The stars and magical circle was gone. We looked around but didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Did the key not work? But why? I fell to my knees, defeated. "Why didn't the key work? I know the love between Natsu and me is true…why won't this key bond to me?" I felt my eyes began to water. Right when my tears were about to fall, my hand felt as if I touched a fire directly.

"Arrgh" I screamed letting go of the diamond key. "Lu-Chan!" "Lucy-san" "Lucy" the girls all called out in worry. I went to inspect my hand but there wasn't any kind of mark, impossible, it burned. My head snapped to the key that I dropped and looked at the base. The base transformed!

"Girls, look! The base of the diamond key melded into a small dragon with a red eye." We began inspecting the key when I heard a hearty laugh. I looked up and all of us were shocked by what we saw.

It was a tiny red dragon!

The dragon could easily fit into the palm of my hand. I reached forward to touch it. "Careful Lucy-san" Wendy said.

As I reached out, the tiny dragon came to my hand and landed in it. "Hello Lucy Heartfilla, it's nice to finally meet you. You may have heard of me from a certain pink haired boy. My name is Igneel, the Fire Dragon King."

 **A/N: So…Like it? Leave me your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Woo! Update time!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail – dang it.**

* * *

Previously:

 _As I reached out, the tiny dragon came to my hand and landed in it. "Hello Lucy Heartfilla, it's nice to finally meet you. You may have heard of me from a certain pink haired boy. My name is Igneel, the Fire Dragon King."_

* * *

 _IGNEEL?! As in Natsu's father Igneel?!_

To say we were all shocked would be putting it lightly. After a few minutes of silence, the dragon, um, Igneel spoke. "I seem to have shocked you my dears. Yes, my name is Igneel and I am Natsu's father. It is an honor to meet my son's mate. I am surprised that he actually took on a mate. Anyway, I am here because you have bonded with my son, and who else to give you the gift of eternal fire than his own father."

I was still shocked but finally found my words, "Igneel-sama, it is an honor to meet you as well. Natsu has been frantically searching for you. I hope you are able to meet with him once we return to Fairy Tail. Thank you for also joining the celestial bond of the diamond key." _Natsu is going to be so happy when we return!_

Igneel smiled at me gently, "No need for formalities little one. Please, call me Igneel – or papa. Yes, I like papa better. I am excited to see my child after all these years. I must apologize to him for my sudden disappearance." He was stopped when we heard a small sniffle, Wendy. "Wendy my dear, it is also nice to meet you. Your mother was worried about you as well. Levy, I also know of you. Metalicana is itching to meet the little lady who was able to tame his beast of a son hehe."

Wendy smiled and Levy blushed, "Will we be able to meet the other dragons Igneel-sama?" Wendy asked him. He smiled and looked at her gently, "That will depend on Hime. We dragons fled to the Celestial World courtesy of the Spirt King after the war."

We all sat there shocked. The Dragons were in the Celestial World all along? I could have reconnected Natsu with his father all this time? Wait – did he call me Hime?

Before I could voice any of my questions, Igneel spoke, "I know what you are thinking Hime and no, you could not have contacted me prior to now. Everything will be explained in time my dear. Now, how about we finish discussing the Diamond Key?"

"Yes, of course Igneel. I have to ask first though, why are you calling me Hime?" I asked. He gave a deep chuckle before answering, "I was told by a pink-haired spirit that was how I should address you. Peculiar spirit that one, she proceeded to ask me for punishment."

I just chuckled, "That's Virgo. Please, just call me Lucy, Igne-papa. So what else is there to know about the Diamond Key?"

Igneel jumped from my hand onto the ground where the key still was and picked it up, flying to me. Placing the key in my hand he began speaking.

"As you can tell by the enchantment, this key is driven by the intertwined love you two kids have. The base is a representation of your mate's magical powers. Since Natsu is a fire dragon slayer – and my son – I am the representation of the key's base. I am also this key's spirit. Whenever you need me Hime, please do not hesitate to call me." I smile at Igneel, grateful that he has opened his contract to me. He gave me a smile in return which slowly turned into a smirk, worrying me.

"This key also allows me to help not only you Hime, but also my runt of a son. Since he eats fire to increase his stamina, I can provide him with an extra boost. Simply say 'Resilient Flame' and I will unleash an orb of flames which can help boost his stamina. There will be no need to find or create a fire source."

"In time Hime, with enough training, you will be able to call upon my star dress. Doing so will allow you to use my 'Imperial Lotus Flame.' This technique is great alone but it can be amplified by adding Natsu's fire to the mix. Think of it as a unison raid – just much more powerful."

The girls and I sat there stunned. I can't believe that a single key could be so powerful. But then again, it isn't just any ordinary key. There are still so many questions…

"Igneel, if I may…how is it that you are now a celestial spirit? That you are able to create a contract with me? And why haven't any of my spirits told me of your existence?" all my questions coming out rapidly.

He flies to my shoulder and perches. "All those questions will be answered after we go home to Natsu. He will need to accept my contract also. While he is not the key holder, his magic is tied to the key and me as well."

I stand up, careful not to jostle Igneel. "Then how about we head home now? Natsu and the other guys should be arriving at the guild around the same time." Levy, Wendy, and Carla agree and start packing.

Igneel nods his head in agreement. "One last thing before I return to my key Hime, I need to add my flames to the key." Confused, I raise the key and see the dragon's once red eyes now black.

"Igneel, what happened to the dragon's eyes? They were such a beautiful brilliant red color. Now they are…blank." I asked confused.

After hearing a hearty chuckle "The initial red was my spirit entering the Diamond Key. Since the contract has been accepted, I will need to add my own flames to power it. Thank you for the compliment though. No one has ever called my eyes beautiful or brilliant." He says with mirth in his voice.

Blushing, I look away as Igneel blows his flame on the key. Before leaving he says, "Hime, take care. Call me out as soon as you can. I am anxious to see my son after all these years. I don't think he could have picked a better mate.

Smiling at him, I place his key in my pouch. I can't wait to get home to Natsu and Happy. This was more of a surprise than I had originally imagined.

* * *

 **A/N: So…Like it? Leave me your thoughts! I am working on the details of her star dress should I write it in. Suggestions welcomed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Woo! Update time! WARNING: NO BETA. Mistakes are all mine.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail – dang it.**

Previously:

 _Smiling at him, I place his key in my pouch. I can't wait to get home to Natsu and Happy. This was more of a surprise than I had originally imagined._

The girls and I are sitting on a bench, waiting for the train to arrive. Wendy is talking to Carla about a new healing magic she is trying and Levy is reading the latest chapter of my novel. I lean back, soaking up the sun and thinking about what Igneel said.

All this time Natsu has been searching high and low, and the dragons weren't even on Earthland. They have been seeking refuge in the Spirit World. A world that I happen to have access to.

I wonder why none of my spirits have told me. Especially Loke – he knows Natsu has been searching for his father all his Fairy Tail life. Unless the spirits don't know. If the Spirit King allowed the dragons to reside in the Celestial World, he may have hidden them within.

 _I can't wait to get back home. Natsu and Happy will be so excited._ I chuckle thinking of possible reactions Natsu will have. Shocked? Disbelief? Excitement? _Oh my Mavis! What if he FAINTS?!_ I cackle inside my head imagining Natsu fainting.

I jump when a hand touches my shoulder. Looking towards my left, I see an apologetic Wendy. "Sorry Lucy-san, but the train is here. We need to board now if we want to make it to the guild tonight."

I grab my bag and stand up, "Thank you Wendy. I was lost in my thoughts." I follow the girls on to the train. Only an hour until we are back home.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._ Insert Time Skip _.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

It's twilight by the time we arrive in Magnolia. Grabbing our bags we head towards the guild. "Girls, it's getting late. When we get there I'm just going to let Mira know we've made it back and then head home. I don't even know if I can make it back home at this rate." I say chuckling at the end. _You really need to rethink wearing heels all the time Lucy. But they look amazing! *sigh*_

Wendy, who is holding a sleepy Carla, sighs herself. "I know what you mean Lucy-san. Luckily, Levy and I live in the dormitory which isn't far from the guild. You have to back track a good ways."

Levy grabs the job flyer out of my bag. "Don't worry Lu. We'll let Mira know about the mission. You go on ahead home."

"You girls are awesome. Thanks Levy!" I say as I hug her. "Just for this, I will bring you the next chapter to my novel tomorrow." That puts a smile on her face.

"I will hold you to that Lu. Have a good night." She says as we part ways. I wave to both of them and begin heading home.

 _I wonder if Natsu and Happy are still at the guild. I'll let him know in the morning. No doubt he will show up in the middle of the night again. They practically live there anyway._

I open the door and notice that the light's off. They must not be here yet. I set my bag down at the door and head to the bathroom. I take a quick shower to wash off the dirt and put on my favorite pajamas – white shorts with pink stars and a matching cami.

As I crawl in to bed I immediately cuddle my body pillow. It's so warm. _Wait a minute – I don't have a body pillow. Natsu!_ I run my hand down until I fell something soft yet hard. Tracing the area, I realize Natsu is sleeping shirtless. His stomach…those abs.

Softly, I let out a small sigh and whisper "How did I get so lucky?" I continue rubbing his torso until I am almost asleep. Just as I am about to drift off, I feel a hand on my wrist.

Startled, I jump and pull my hand away. I grab my keys ready to call out a spirit when the lamp turns on. "Lucy, it's okay. It's just me – Natsu." He says. Putting my keys down, I reach over and hug him.

"Welcome back Natsu. I missed you." I say. He hugs me back and nuzzles my neck. I once asked him why he was always nuzzling my neck and he said it was to show others that I was his mate. "Welcome home Luce. We weren't sure when you girls would be back so we've been staying here each night hoping to be here when you return. How was the mission" he asked.

We were both wide awake at this point, and I'm so excited to tell him the news I'm about to burst. "It was good thanks for asking. I need to talk to you about it actually. But first, how was your mission with the guys? And where is Happy?"

Natsu turned beside him, "It went as expected. We finished the job earlier than planned. I got most of the bandits myself! Then Iron-head started fighting with Stripper for the whole train incident. I got involved eventually – an won." He said as he turned back towards me, giving me his best smirk. I couldn't help but smile back.

"As for Happy, he was here beside me. I don't know where he went." Figuring he isn't too far away "let me try something." I cleared my throat, "Oh look Natsu, a large yummy fish. Perhaps we should eat this our –" Before I could even finish, a blue blur flies by and crashes into my empty hands.

"I think we found Happy" I giggled. Natsu snorts as Happy begins whining, "That was so mean mom! I thought you had a real fish for me." Feeling a little bad about getting his hopes up, I scratch behind his ear. "Don't worry Happy, tomorrow when we go to the market I will let you pick out one special fish. Any kind. Deal?" His eyes sparkle "Aye, sir!"

Natsu snuggles up to us and we just sit on the bed enjoying the quietness. After a few minutes Natsu breaks the silence. "Hey Luce, you said you wanted to talk to me about your mission. Is everything okay?"

 _How could I forget?!_ I reach for my keys and keep Igneel's key hidden for a now. I can feel the heat radiating off of it.

I turn so I am facing Natsu directly. "Natsu, the reason it was a girls only mission is because of the reward. Along with the jewels, the requestor also offered a celestial key. The key isn't one to a zodiac or a constellation though." I show him the key, but keeping the base covered.

"As you can see, the rim is made of pure diamond instead of the usual gold or silver. This key is called a Diamond key. Rumor is that the celestial wizard who holds the key can tap in to their lover's powers. And guess what? It's true."

Taking a pause, I let Natsu ask his questions. "So this key…you can use fire?!" I laugh loudly because I expected that to be honest. "Yes, Natsu. I can use fire when I call on the key's spirit."

He smiles big, "What are you waiting for Luce? Call out the spirit. I want to taste the fire and then fight 'em. Or maybe fight 'em first and then eat their fire."

 _Okay Lucy. This is the moment._ Taking a deep breath, "Natsu, I actually need your help with this spirit. Since this key is powered by our love, you will also need to make a contract with the spirt."

Natsu reached over and grabbed my hand. "We got this Luce. Now let's call out that spirit." I pull out the translation Levy had written and put it in between me and Natsu. "Okay, we need to read this together. Ready?" I asked nervously.

Tightening his hold on my hand, he nods. Together, "From the stars of the heavenly night, to the love defined by the two's hearts, I call forth the powers of the diamond celestial key in order to bound the internal love of a celestial mage and a fire dragon slayer!"

The magic circle appears, stars begin surrounding us, and we close our eyes from the whirlwind. When it stops, I am the first to open my eyes. I spot miniature Igneel and smile at him. Realizing Natsu still hasn't opened his eyes, I nudge him.

"Natsu, open your eyes. Meet the spirit of the Diamond key." I say softly to him. He opens his eyes. His mouth is open, eyes watering. "Ig-Igne-Igneel?" he asks softly. Igneel smiles at Natsu, "Hello, son" he says.

 _Thump_

 **A/N: This was the hardest chapter for me to write. So much excitement!**


End file.
